This thing called freedom
by GuardianAngel L
Summary: He doesn't know where he's going with his life, or on the road, but the worst things you just can't escape, and the best things can easily escape you. No matter how fast you drive. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

Wooooh! He screamed, the fog of his breathe poured out of his mouth, popping the convertible top, pressing the peddle down; he could almost smell the rubber burning under the frame of the cherry red Impala. The leather top hit the ground and was left with the smoke of burning tires only, he looked back and smiled. He pressed the peddle down hard, turning his attention from the open desert highway to his speedometer; watching the hand climb from sixty-five, to seventy, his blonde hair began to writhe in the Arizona wind. The speedometer finally hit ninety three; he went to flip cruise control on, but remembered it was an older car. He could see the sun rising, he needed a visor; he looked foolishly towards the top of the windshield. Ha, should he have expected one on a show car? He looked aimlessly around. He slammed his palm at the glove box. When the door fell open, he reached his hand down, keeping his eyes on the road, his hand flipped through the manuals and certificates, the second he was sure his hand was on the leg of sunglasses he pulled his hand out. He smiled to himself, flipping open the other leg with his free hand and placing them on his face. He smiled a white, large cheesy grin, as he checked himself out in the rear-view mirror. He took one big breathe of the cold morning air, savoring it; it would probably be one of his last.

"Well at least the guy who owns this drives it, unlike the rest of those half dead zombies, not even willing to drive any of those nice cars, humph". He raised his hips, high enough off of the seat to dig his hand into his jean pocket. He pulled out a map, setting it on the passenger seat, trying to sprawl it out with just his right hand, while keeping his eyes on the road. He put his pointer to the paper, there it was, the nearest town, a place where he could get new clothes, and it wasn't too far. He noticed his watch, his black jacket sleeve stuck under it. He grunted, pulling his sleeve from under it and dragging it over the red chrome watch. He sped up a bit, he needed to get _somewhere._

He slowed down as cars in the opposite lane became more frequent; a family in a mini-van, a mom and her son, he didn't know why he noticed small things like this, but he did. He saw a town sign, behind it, a plaza with a motel on the opposite side of the street, and maybe a small housing community behind it. He stopped at the red, and sat there. He watched as NO cars passed, he started getting anxious."There aren't even any cars! Whatever" he told himself, accelerating past the red light. He took the right into the plaza, a subway a laundry mat and a _men's warehouse_? He pulled into an open spot, which were rather abundant, being there was only one other car. It was only after he saw the subway that he realized how hungry he was. He stepped out of his car and looked at men's warehouse, he sighed, pulling out his wallet, cycling his fingers through a layer of hundreds, he really didn't wanna spend that much, but he couldn't stay in the same clothes. He stepped onto the curb, and looked back and forth between the two shops. It's probably more important I get new clothes first. He walked up to the door "**OPEN 11-7"** he reluctantly looked at his watch, six minutes."Guess I'll eat first. He stepped into the subway. There was no one at the front so he took a seat at the chair against the wall at a round table. After a few seconds a red head came around from behind a storage rack, a sandwich In hand. He got up and walked towards the counter, resting his elbows on the counter. She set the sub on the counter and held out her left hand. He looked at her suspiciously."What, you're a meatball guy _aren't you_?" He nodded; he stared at his wallet, trying to remember how much it costs. He raised his eyes, he noticed her staring at something behind him, he looked at the chrome blade on the deli cutter, and the only thing in the reflection was the TV with the time "WEDNESDAY 11:03" six fifty he remembered. He pulled a few bills out, before she cut him off "half price on Tuesdays." He watched her hand slide to the remote inconspicuously tapping what he could only assume was the power button. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"That's the rule" she said, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Okay" he said, putting three bills and a quarter back in his wallet, placing what was left on the counter and taking his sandwich. He turned and went to walk away. When he stopped and walked backwards. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. He grinned at her and walked forward, not before winking. She blushed and tried to act busy as he left. He stepped out of the sub shop and into the men's clothing store. A tall, lanky up-dressed man stopped him "No outside food or drink" he told him. Naruto sighed and turned around.

He found himself sitting on a curb, biting away at his sandwich. With the last bite gone he leant up, pivoted and tossed the wrapper in the trash can; stepping into the clothing store. The man, "Jerry" the tag read, seemed to give him a gesture towards a specific section of the relatively small store. An expert at guessing sizes, he assumed "well if there was one recommendation for working at a clothing store". He weaved through racks with business suits and trousers, finally arriving at the back. Jerry seemed to follow him. Got anything else, a little less official, he asked, eyeing the lower section of high fabric count clothes.

"Over here sir" Jerry called. He turned around to see the man with his hand gestured towards two low shelves, each cloth wrapped in thick plastic, lined with velvet thread."Perhaps you'd like to take a look at our "standard whites" section, but I am afraid that a vest is packaged with it, and with this outfit, you'll probably want to purchase the trousers; and then there are the shoes." He leant down, brushing his hand along the package he looked at. He grabbed a package and turned around. He started rotating a rack of pants. Dark grey, good enough, he thought; pulling the pants off of the rack. He walked with jerry over towards the register. He placed the clothes he picked on the counter. The man ran the barcode of the two clothing pieces "four hundred and thirty six dollars" the man said. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He pulled out his wallet and took five bills out, setting them on the counter "keep the change, I guess" he told Jerry, jerry leaned down behind the counter, pulling out a pair of shoes "these are complimentary sir". He turned to walk into the changing room, hoping Jerry was a good guess.

He threw his old clothes into a pile on the stool behind him. He dusted at his grey matt vest "all I need now is a trench coat and I'll be a mobster" he laughed at himself, tugging on the white sleeve. He stepped out thanking Jerry, his old outfit piled under his arm. He tossed his clothes in the same trash can as he did with his subway. He jumped into his impala taking the keys out of his pocket. Before he knew it, he was back on the road again, only doing the speed limit this time, kind of. He cruised for a few hours. He came to a truck stop on a ridge, overlooking Lake Pleasant. He stopped and slept in his car, under the shade of a large granite slab, for which the truck stop seemed to be named after.

He awoke just before the sun set. He leant up, raising his seat. He stepped out of his car, walking around his door, he sat on the hood and watched for the last five minutes it was above the horizon, three, two, one, he counted to himself, and then the sun was set completely. He sighed, running his hand through his hair and leaning up off of his hood. He got into his car, shutting the door and putting the keys into ignition.

He found himself on the highway again, baron except for the occasional road sign, just a few more miles to Yuma, he said, his finger on the map again. He looked up, peering off into the distance; he could see a speed limit sign, where someone spray-painted a 1 in front of 65MPH. He couldn't resist and sped up, trying to match the implied sarcasm of the sign. At ninety eight the car started to shake, but he pushed it up to one O four. Then, after it was too late, he could see the front bumper of a crown Victorian behind a rock formation. Before he knew it, he heard the faint police siren "wheering" in the background, he looked to the rearview mirror, the officer must have been almost a mile away, but would catch up soon.

He watched as the cop gradually came closer, he was beginning to panic, he didn't think he could go much faster in his car, so he slowed down to ninety six. He reluctantly looked back into the mirror again, the siren was right there in his ear, and the lights, flashing right behind his car. The cop shifted to the right of his car, his front bumper parallel to his rear bumper. The cop turned slightly into the rear of his impala. He felt as the road ran to the left of him. The impala couldn't save its self as it left the ground. It barrel rolled once, then a second time, the rear bumper crashed into the darkness. The third rotation and the hood left, another flip and the car landed on the corner of the front bumper, the glass of the windshield left to the ground, his car dragon flipped as he watched his hazy world flip to a spinning whirl of asphalt. Then it slowed and fell to its right side and flipped again. He felt his seatbelt give away, and his head hit the steering wheel, one more flip as the right of the frame rippled so badly the door was wedged into itself, one of the hinges broken, the door was about to fall of, _one last slow roll_ and he rested upside down, the windshield acting like a failing pillar to the rest of the car. He slid out of his seat, slowly, he couldn't feel his face, which was good because that was first to hit the ground, but instead of the warmth of the Arizona streets he assumed he was gonna feel all he felt was cold. Elbow by elbow he pulled himself from under the car. His face bloody and a piece of glass sticking out of his right shoulder he struggled to get to his feet, but was just fumbling on his hands and knees, he put pressure on his arm, trying to push himself up. He screamed when he felt his disconnected arm fall back into the socket, sending him to the ground. The car was burning behind him, he reached out, at nothing, in agony, he rolled over when he felt the only heat since the cars first roll, looking down, his pant leg was on fire, he begrudgingly leant up, feeling the sharp pain of his broken rib pressing into one of his organs. He patted at his pant leg as fast as he could until the flame dimmed. He leant back down against the asphalt. Almost drowning in his own blood as he coughed, he was forced to once again lean up.

He rolled over onto his feet and tried to lean up, the second he did, make it into the half hunched stupor he might call standing, the nausea hit him hard again, his world a grayish water painting that just wouldn't stop shaking. He leaned over even more, resting his hand on his knee; he threw up, before collapsing back to the ground. He crawled, trying to make sure, if the car did blow up, he wouldn't be in range _"__**why'd you call me here?"**_. The cop came stepping around the pile of broken, vintage car. He got to him and pushed him over with his foot. He rolled onto his back, the idea of resisting the kick hurt too much "_**I need your help"**_."Where's the watch, kid" the cop's husky voice called out "_**with what"**_. He kept quiet, not so much because he had nothing to say, he just couldn't find the energy, he just prayed he'd take the fake one out of his left pocket _**"I need your help getting a car, don't ask me why, you already know the answer, I'm leaving**_. The cop reached down and pulled a watch out of his pocket "thanks kid" he said, looking the red watch over, checking for the engravings _kurama_ it said on the back. "Y-you're not a real cop" he dared say, through his blood filled lungs. "And you're not worth keeping alive" the man took his gun out of the holster and fired at the ground, hitting him just above the hip, not once looking away from the watch he was looking over _**"why not just buy one, I'd rather not help you abandon your friends"."You know why I'm leaving" he told her."And you know I need your help, now come on" he opened the back door to the city car show, she followed him in. Pointing to a cherry red, convertible impala on a podium "that one" he told her.**_

He struggled for breath as blood filled his lungs, or maybe he was just choked up at the thought he left his friends, yeah that's it, he told himself, or at least what he'd like to believe, not that he was just dying in the street.

**To be continued- hope you like it, it's the beginning so please be lenient, don't be afraid to review or check out my other stories.**


	2. Ch 2 He waited in vain

He waited in vain, for the moment his lungs would clear up. Looking back, he regretted a lot of things, a few more than others, _ha_, just one big slew of mistakes; he, even now, had a hard time not blaming something other than himself, but he led the cops to himself, no one else, wait_? _How had they found him? That's when he remembered seeing the faint flash atop of the red light at the intersection; traffic cam…

He let his head roll to the side. He could see metal fragments littered around him; and the flames rippling through the reflection alike. He could almost smell the burning rubber, if his nose would clear up. He felt the cold of his cheek start to spread through his body. Raising his arm, reluctantly, to his neck, he pressed his fingers to the side of his throbbing throat. His blood was starting to flow slower. He slowly pulled his broken right sleeve down. He twisted the time adjuster, trying to remember the time. He got it to eight forty, and slowly started twisting the minute knob. Listening as carefully as he could, the minute hand hit the five, and he stopped twisting, he heard a faint click and the watch started to rock a subtle vibration. He felt his heart kick in his chest, and the cold wasn't so evident all of a sudden. He let his arm fall back down, wondering if he would regret what he just did later. What later? Like he could be saved? He looked back the shaved metal to his right, when he saw his keys, the metal of the key probably broken off in the ignition. He reached over, clenching the charred plastic in his hand; he held it above him; to think how just a little while ago, he was worrying about getting a permit.

_**This Thing Called Freedom**__-Two months ago_

"Yeah, I noticed someone following me the other day" he said, wiping the bead of sweat off of his forehead.

"I'm sure you'd like that" his fair-fanged friend said.

"I'm not kidding; I felt like someone was following me, so I turned around, there was a flash of blue and it was gone."

"Where was this again?"

"Behind the old gymnasium" he leaned down and tugged at the tongue of his shoe.

"You're really going crazy"

"I guess" he said, sifting through his bag, he ran his hands over a red watch that was resting at the bottom of his backpack

-"_**This was your fathers" he handed it to him "Thanks uncle Jaraiya." **_

_**He turned away "don't thank me" Naruto shifted uncomfortably," what is it exactly?""It's a gift from your mother to your father. Promise me, you won't ever turn the hand dials?""Yes, uncle"**_

-Come on, Naruto, we're gonna be late" Kiba said, looking back with one hand resting on the handle to the double doors. Naruto shook out of his daze and zipped up his back pack. He secured one strap around his shoulder and stepped over the bleacher seats trying to follow Kiba.

-Sitting in art Kiba looked over "why are you good at this?" Naruto did a double take before turning around to see if Kiba was talking to someone behind him, but there was no one; he turned to face Kiba. He looked back at his own painting, a series of rigid lines, he was trying to paint a cow on a prairie, but the teacher kept on telling him "that's gonna be a nice car" and "try using a mix of white and black for the frame" every time she walked by."If yours is worse than mine, I'm not sure I wanna see it.""That's the thing I didn't even want this class, but my counselor is a dou-Ten more minutes!" the teacher called."I mean, have you seen that girls paintings" Kiba asked, trying to look around his own canvas, to see a girl on the opposite side of the room. Naruto peered around his canvas, uselessly trying to see the girl behind her own."Yeah" he said, staring at the blue hair and white t-shirt he caught a glimpse of."You mean Hinata?" he asked, still watching her stroke at the canvas."I wasn't so sure if you knew her" Kiba said."Why wouldn't I? I went to elementary school with her." "Well it's not like you talk to her. They both watched her grab a different brush and quickly turn her head back to the canvas, her hair whipping then fading behind the canvas again."Ha, her hair is like what you told me was following you, maybe she wears an evil wig." Kiba said, laughing at his own joke. Naruto stared with a slack jaw "…yeah" he said, thinking back."Exactly like what I saw… but she wouldn't follow me around" he said, trying to focus back on his painting."She did say she liked you" he said."Not like that, I mean, she doesn't even talk to me" he replied. Kiba sighed and set his brush down, turning to face Naruto "well, it's not like you take the effort to talk to her, and you would think you would talk to her, after what she did for you. You think some girl that just _likes_ you, gets beaten by an exchange student for you? That guy was crazy, he stabbed her and you and you just bypass her? Just listen, she's been a friend of mine for a long time, and I don't think she'd even consider getting stabbed to protect me, not that I'd want her to."

"I'll talk to her" he stood up. He walked on the outside of the painters circle, usually there was an item to model in the center of the room, but it was free paint today. He stared at the different paintings as he walked across the room; a dog, a star, a question mark? He finally got to her canvas; she was painting on the other side. He peeked over it. She was so focused; she didn't even notice him, staring at her and her painting. He slowly walked around the canvas; at that point she was so focused she was almost rubbing her nose into the paint. He stepped behind her and leaned over her shoulder to get a better look at her painting; the sky being sucked into a glass cup? She all of a sudden felt like someone was behind her and leant back."Hello" he said."H-hi" she replied, flipping her brush through her hands, trying not to drop it. She forced a smile when she heard the clack of the wooden brush on the tile."Nice painting" he said, trying to start conversation."Oh, it's nothing really" she said, staring at it, looking him in the eye was one of the more difficult things in life for her."The sky being pulled into a cup, right?" he asked, horrified at the idea of him getting it wrong."Yeah, I like to think it's the sky _falling_ into the cup" she said."Well then, you're at least doing better than me" he laughed."I know" she said, half-sarcastically."Oh really" he said. He was cut off when the bell rung. He waved and turned around, going back to his canvas and grabbing his back-pack off of the ground. She leant down and grabbed her brush off of the tile floor. He seethed through the twenty kids trying to get out of class at the same time. He found himself walking to his locker when he took a shoulder to the collar bone. He turned to see who shoved him, it was him again. The black haired teen felt someone was looking at him and turned around."Watch where you're walking" he said. This kid really pissed him off "you think you're so cool? Shut up and turn around" he couldn't help but stick his tongue out. The boy shrugged and stared, his hands still in his pockets. Naruto took a long stride and hit him with a right hook. The black haired boy charged at the waist, curving his path, slamming Naruto into a locker. Naruto winced when his shoulder hit a lock. Sasuke drew his shoulder back and hit him in the face. Naruto managed to remove Sasuke's left arm that was pinning him to the lockers, and he uppercutted Sasuke. The students were starting to cheer when the teachers finally intervened.

They both walked into the principals' office."You two _again_, Go and sit back in the office, I'll get to you two later" she looked back down to the papers on her desk. They both grunted and turned around. Sitting in a chair next to Sasuke, Naruto brushed the blood that was creeping out of his nostril with the back of his palm "So, Xbox at my house later?"

Sasuke brushed his thumb along his busted lip "sure"

-They got off with a two day suspension; the easiest of all to manage. Right after she assigned the punishment, she regretted it; _really_? Giving two days off from school to two boys that don't have parents, at the same time? Maybe she was starting to lose her touch; but the papers had already been filed, she couldn't revoke the punishment and she couldn't assign them another one; she sighed into the papers littered across her desk."Can we leave now?" Naruto asked Sasuke under his breath. Sasuke just shrugged. She looked up ruefully "yes! You can both leave!" she sighed again and looked down to her papers. They both tried to inconspicuously hurry out of the office, resulting in an awkward scurry.

"I can't believe she didn't even send us to the nurse" he complained; walking with his elementary school friend. The shoulders of his friend just shrugged."Say something, I mean, come on" he was walking backwards now; he pointed to Sasuke's lip "look at that. That could be serious.""Why does it matter whether or not we visited the nurse?" Sasuke said, stepping over a piece of cracked cement; unconsciously brushing his hand over his lip. With nothing to say, Naruto turned around; receding back to Sasuke's shoulder. They walked past a black Cadillac; windows tinted to a void-like black."Isn't having tint that black illegal?" Naruto asked; seeing Sasuke's eyes subtly trail the Cadillac as they passed by. Sasuke said nothing and Naruto made no effort to pursue conversation. After a block, Sasuke broke off to the left, heading towards his own home."Sasuke" Naruto, called. When Sasuke stopped and turned to face Naruto he said nothing. Naruto pointed to the right, down the street to his home then raised his hand and held it out from his chest like he was waiting for someone to feed him; he quizzically raised his brows, cocking his head."I have something to do, I'll be over later" Sasuke said, not waiting for a reply before he turned away. Naruto shrugged and continued walking. He climbed a flight of stairs to find himself staring at his own green, apartment door "_1309_" it read, and he sighed and dug his hand into his jean pocket. Pulling out a key ring with one lone key; that solely grants him entry to his apartment. He pushed open the door after placing the key into the old, oxidizing-copper handle. His home, a two bedroom, one bath, clean, _at the moment_, all except for a herd of old ramen cups placed in an uncorrelated manor on various places around the kitchen; and of course there was his backpack and socks now littered next to the couch where he sat; green and roughly threaded. He leant forward, picking up the remote off of the glass coffee table. He turned the 50 inch on and got up; making ramen was a custom after getting home, well actually it was just a custom after doing anything. He hit start on the microwave and went to sit down; reaching down and hitting the power button on his Xbox as he walked by his TV. Just before he could sit down he heard a faint knock over the sound of the microwave and the TV. He flipped the video over to the Xbox and threw the remote onto the couch. He pulled the door open "Sas-". Instead of his stoic friend it was the awkward, blue haired girl from school- a close acquaintance, a guardian angel, if what he was thinking was right; well even if he was wrong."Hinata what are you doing here?" he asked, watching her hair ripple in the shifting winds, a storm maybe? "I was just here-"she couldn't finish her sentence."Wait, how do you know where I live?" he cut her off."…to make sure you were okay" she said, ashamed, for some reason unbeknown to him. He dropped his last question "wait, you were here to check on me? Why" he asked, before she could get a chance to answer him.

-_**NOW**_

"I wish I had handled that a bit differently" he told himself; bringing his hand up to his face, resting his palm on his cheek, and his index finger behind his ear lobe; cold.

_**-BACK**_

"I-I'm sorry, uh, come in" he said, looking behind him, cautious of whether or not something he was doing could offend her, was his house too dirty? No; more of a nervous habit than anything. He stepped back far enough for her to comfortably get into the door; well that was what he assumed when he backed up, but for her there was no subsiding of her anxiety, especially while she walked past him, his eyes locked on her. He shut the door behind her; the microwave beeped. He walked past her, into his kitchen. He took his ramen out of the microwave and set it on the counter next to it. He turned around and lent back against his fridge; crossing his arms. He gestured with the movement of his eyes, for the girl awkwardly standing in his living room, to sit at the open bar like counter that outlined one side of his kitchen. She sat on a wooden stool and he turned around."Want some ramen" he asked, reaching over the top of his fridge."N-no" she replied. He flipped the paper lid off of a ramen cup and run it under the sink, and then placed it into the microwave. He turned again and walked over, leaning on the counter he smiled."You have a-"he instead decided to take the responsibility of removing the leaf in her hair himself. He raised his hand towards her and she jolted a little bit; he laughed pulling the leaf off of her head and holding it in front of her eyes; she blushed, had that been there the whole time? He was about to ask her a question when he heard the beep of his microwave for a second time, he set the leaf off to the side. He turned around and pulled the door open; taking the ramen from the microwave, he pulled a fork out of the droor to the right of his dish washer. He turned back to the counter and set the cup of Maruchan down, slowly sliding it towards her. She smiled and stared at the Styrofoam cup."So, is all of your art that good?" he asked her, eyeballing her hands; playing with the rim of the cup."What" she asked."Your painting, the one you did earlier, in art; are they all that good?" he asked, her eyes devoid of any contact with him."I'd like to think so" she said, trying not to sound too confident in her own work."You're gonna have to let me see more" he said, stepping around the topic cautiously."The only way that'll happen, is if you join the art club after school?" she said, smiling at the counter."Are you asking me to join the art club?" he asked, kind of excited, the truth is he needed something to do after school, other than play Xbox. When she didn't answer he took the liberty of talking to fill the room with something other than the sound of call of duty in the background "like they'd let me join anyway, with all the fights I've been in."

"W-why do you get in fights with him all the time" she asked, trying not to make her concern so evident."I, I mean ever since I can remember, you two were fighting." She said, trying to drive home her point even through her rose cheeks."I don't know really, my guess is as good as yours" he said."You should be careful" she told him."This is about the only thing that comes out of it" he said, pointing to his left cheek, slightly engorged and red, when in the right light."Speaking of it, speaking of it, I should probably get an ice pack for the swelling, shouldn't I?" he asked; turning around to his freezer after she nodded. She gasped when the back of his shirt lifted up, revealing his left hip; a solid black bruise the shape of a pad lock covering his skin. He turned around with a smile, ice pack in hand. He rested against the counter."You're not gonna eat are you" he asked, once again noticing her untouched food. She didn't say anything."Would you feel more comfortable if I ate with you?"

She let out an awkward laugh "yeah" she mumbled into the marble counter top. He turned around, grabbing his ramen that was sitting next to his microwave and once again pulling silverware out of the droor. He leant over the counter and pulled the noodles into his mouth, they got to a lukewarm, any longer and he might've had a hard time eating them, ha, who was he kidding, he was surprised he hadn't already eaten them. He looked up from his fork; she still looked hesitant to eat in front of him. He pulled the food away from his mouth "don't be embarrassed, you're lucky I'm not using my hands right now" he said, trying to as reassuring as possible. She laughed and brought the fork up to her mouth. He took a big slurp of noodles and then set his fork down."I'll do it" he said, laughing, trying not to choke on his noodles; he couldn't believe he was gonna join the art club, but he was happy, he might have a more interesting year than last. She smiled, she'd never had a more difficult time controlling her excitement than right now; she was gonna have the opportunity to work around him for the rest of the year. _Work with him for the rest of the year, what was she gonna do? _"Do you think that they'll take the application for the club while I'm suspended, if I give it to you?" he asked."All right then, he got up and dug his hand into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet, sprawling his wallet on the table; he took two "tens" and set them down in front of her."I'll stop by your place tomorrow morning and drop off the participation form? She nodded, trying to chew her food. He sat down after putting his wallet back in his jean pocket. He looked over at the clock above his living room door "6:58" "Hah, I didn't plan on having dinner with someone tonight" he said. Her face flushed."Wait! You're father isn't going to kill me, is he? No, she said, having to genuinely contemplate the question.

"Hinata, I have a question to ask you" She held a hand over her mouth as she chewed the noodles that had already made it into her mouth "whhhagt" she said through her full mouth, blushing. "…what did you say to me when you saved me in that fight?" She coughed, attempting not to choke on the ramen in her mouth. Her mouth cleared and now she didn't have an excuse not to answer him. She was working at trying to tell him when someone knocked on the door."I-I should probably go" she spoke. She took the twenty dollars off of the table in front of her. Naruto stood up and trailed her to the door. She turned around at the door and smiled, making the most eye contact she had made since she showed up. He smiled and leaned in next to her, pulling the door open for her. She turned and tried to quickly maneuver around Sasuke and the door. Sasuke stared at Naruto and raised his brow."What" Naruto asked. Sasuke just shook his head and invited himself in. Naruto stared at the door "think I should have took her home?" he asked."With what" Sasuke asked.

"We got kicked out of the lobby again! Stupid internet…" Naruto said, throwing his controller onto the couch space to his left."Speaking of you not having a car" Sasuke said, taking the opportunity to show him a pair of keys."You got a car!" Naruto asked, grabbing the keys out of his hand."Hyabusa" Sasuke said."What kind of car is that?" Naruto asked, looking for the logo on the keys."It's a motorcycle..." Sasuke said, intolerable to his _friends_ intelligence sometimes."I need to get my permit" Naruto said."You're sixteen; you need to just get your license."

**AN-** I've been writing this for a while, it's been my priority at the moment, considering the way I left it, I couldn't do anything other than work on this, hope you're slowly starting to understand this. By the way, did I mention these characters aren't mine? Turns out I've forgot to label proper rights at all since I've begun writing stories- visit my profile for more in-depth rights coverage. Hope you enjoyed and if you read my other on-going story, there will probably be another chapter for that soon(it's going to get more interesting in the next couple of chapters, as I delve into their relationship and the war aspect of the story.) hope you enjoy and review.


End file.
